A novel self-supporting enclosure (e.g., bag) is described in my copending application referenced above. That is, the bag described in my prior application includes a plurality of substantially non-deformable longitudinal ribs unitarily formed with a plurality of flexible webs. The webs serve to interconnect adjacent pairs of the ribs so that the ribs are circumferentially spaced about the bag's periphery.
Although the bag of my prior application is self-supporting (i.e., does not necessarily depend upon other structures for purposes of maintaining it in an upright open condition), when heavy objects are placed in the mouth of the bag (i.e., trash, leaves, or other relatively heavier objects) during use, they may strike the bag's mouth and thus cause it to be displaced inwardly. This may, in turn, lead to the bag's mouth being closed to an extent which would prevent other objects from being placed in the bag. At the very least, inward displacement of the bag's mouth might frustrate a user since the mouth would need to be reopened each time a relatively heavier object strikes it. As can be appreciated, such occurrences might detract from the bag's otherwise advantageous self-supporting feature. It is towards alleviating the above-mentioned problem that the present invention is directed.
According to the present invention, a device is provided which is preferably embodied in an annular body member having a central, preferably inverted U-shaped, cavity sized and configured to accept therein an upper edge region of the bag's side wall which defines the bag mouth. The body member is formed of any suitable resilient, shape retaining material so as to radially outwardly bias the bag's mouth when the body member is engaged therewith. In such a manner, the bag mouth is maintained in an open condition.
Means are provided according to this invention so as to facilitate the engagement of the body member with, and its removal from, the upper edge region of the bag with which it is used. In this regard, a pair of wing members are preferably integrally formed with the body member laterally of a respective side of the central cavity defined thereby. Thus, the wing members are preferably formed of the same resilient, shape-retaining material as that of the body member, but could be formed of a different material, provided it exhibits resilient, shape retaining properties. The wing members, moreover, preferably downwardly diverge relative to one another from the defined central cavity. When manual outwardly directed (i.e., relative to the bag's upper edge region) pressure is applied to the wing members, the body member in the area of the defined cavity will responsively be outwardly bowed or flexed thereby dimensionally increasing the size of the cavity and hence facilitating engagement/removal relative to the bag's upper edge region.
The wing member pairs preferably extend around the entire periphery of the body member. However, discrete pairs of wing members could be provided at circumferentially spaced-apart locations on the body member. In this latter alternative situation, these discrete pairs will likewise preferably be downwardly divergent so as to provide localized assistance to the user in engaging/removing the body member relative to the upper edge region with which the device is used.
Although plastic materials are preferred (e.g., thermoplastic materials such as, polyolefins, polyvinylchlorides, and the like), light-weight metals may also be employed in forming the body member of this invention. However, when consideration is given to the prospective commercial environment for this invention-- i.e., as an auxiliary product for disposable bags-- then the cost advantages associated with the manufacture of plastic devices becomes more apparent.
When utilizing plastic materials, the devices of this invention can be fabricated according to any well known plastic-formation technique. For example, the devices of this invention can be conveniently molded as a one-piece unitary structure. Alternatively, a continuous length preform could be extruded and then cut into desired lengths. These individual preform lengths may then be finally formed into an annular device by connecting each of the lengths' opposing ends (e.g., as may be accomplished with heat welding, adhesives or the like).
Other aspects and advantages of this invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment thereof which follows.